1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a flexible display device, which is formed of a flexible material, e.g., plastic, to maintain display performance thereof even though it is bent as if paper is folded, has been actively researched. The flexible display device has been spotlighted as a next generation display device to replace various electronic equipments, such as a portable computer, an electronic newspaper, a smart card, a printed media, etc.
The flexible display device includes a flexible display panel. The flexible display panel includes a display area displaying an image and a non-display area surrounding the display area. The non-display area includes various circuit parts and line parts to apply image signals to the display area and is positioned at the same plane as the display area.
To minimize the size of the non-display area in a plan view, the flexible display panel is curved in a direction opposite to a direction in which the image is displayed in the display area or the non-display area. Cracks occur in the line parts when the flexible display panel is curved.